


Fortune Cookie Tales IV

by BuffyRowan



Series: Fortune Cookie Tales [4]
Category: McHale's Navy (TV)
Genre: Fortune Cookies, M/M, post episode 1x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after the events of "Nippon Nancy Calling"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Cookie Tales IV

"What has you grinning like a cat that got a certain bird? Old Leadbottom getting shipped out section 8?"

Carpenter set the small box he was carrying on the ground before he answered Quint's question. "Almost as good. Apparently, Mrs. Binghamton sent off another care package before Intelligence figured out that spy ring."

"You mean . . ." Quint could barely contain his glee.

"Yep. He got another box of fortune cookies this morning. I thought he was going to bust the buttons on his uniform, the way he swelled up when he opened it. He finally threw it at me, told me to get rid of them." He gestured to the box.

"And you're sharing your little windfall with me? Lucky, I'm touched."

Carpenter moved carefully to straddle his lover on the hammock, "I think I got a fortune meant for you, earlier. It said, 'You have a keen sense of humor and love a good time.' Sounds an awful lot like you, don't you think?"

Quint started working his hands under Carpenter's shirt, "I dunno, could be you, too. After all, you love me for the good time I show you in bed." Quint shot him a lecherous grin. Their laughter rang throug the little jungle clearing.


End file.
